A Wedding for a Wedding
by ferretfood
Summary: Rewritten: Tywin Lannister agreed to marry Clara of House Frey in order for the Red Wedding to commence.
1. Revelations

When Clara of House Frey learned of her fate, she stayed strong to not insult anyone, holding the tears back. She would cry once she went back to her bedchamber, but for now, she remained trapped under the gaze of her grandfather, father, and betrothed, three men she dared not cross, her betrothed most of all.

Was this a punishment? Was this a trick? She would pray for the latter. She would play along at being happy, showing her loyalty to the kingdom and her house, to make them look as if the gods cast a beam of light, blessing them. Blessing all but her more like it. There was only one thing that was more powerful than Clara's sadness, it was her fear.

She was to marry one of the most powerful, most vicious men in the realm, who was a great deal older than her. Tywin Lannister was here to collect her, she was a piece on his chessboard, and she knew well he never wanted her, she was only to marry him because it was part of a bargain which made her fear him even more, what would he do to her?

Her hand for dead Stark traitors, it was an offer Tywin agreed to, and offer Clara had no choice in, as if Walder Frey would give a woman a choice.

While Tywin, her father, and grandfather talked, she simply stood there, looking down at her feet, watching and listening closely, as if she were to be tested on what they said.

At the moment, they were discussing the success of the Red Wedding, an event Clara thanked the gods she was not there to witness. It made her stomach turn to think of what was done to them, even if they were traitors in the end. Adding having to listen to such horrible things to the troubles she faced now, Clara was just working on not throwing up.

At the moment, Clara was in her best gown and had her hair styled in the Southern way, something she would be excited about under ordinary circumstances, but these were no ordinary circumstances, in fact, the circumstances were unfavorable.

Clara's gown was a light shade of lavender with flowering vines embroidered in a darker shade of lavender. The skirt was larger than any of her other dresses, the corset to go with it made her waist a few inches smaller, and the sleeves were in a bell shape. The shade of lavender on the gown set off a great contrast her her dark blonde hair.

Clara should have felt excited, that was the proper way to feel, but alas, she was only terrified of her future, and the future of her future children. To live under a man such as Tywin Lannister would mean her fortunes went from bad to worse. Walder Frey was regularly frightening, but Tywin Lannister was the definition of terror. She had heard stories of what he had done to the Reynes, it made her stomach turn even more.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She within a few moments lost it, sobbing like the pathetic child she was, the talk of violence and marriage was too much for her to bear. She could feel the eyes of her father, grandfather, and betrothed on her, and that energy coming from their eyes was annoyance, anger, and disappointment.

It was then her father gave her a sharp slap to the face, causing her to fall on her side. She only cried louder, so if it was supposed to get her to shut up, it proved fruitless. No one offered to help her up, she she stood back up herself, looking up at them as a streak of blood ran down her cheek. Behind her teary eyes, there was a sharp glare, one that Tywin Lannister was surprised to ever see from such a small girl.

He would never forget that glare, though he would never admit to it.

" Oh dear, you shouldn't have slapped her, she's far more useful to Tywin with her blood on the inside of her than out." Walder joked, just when she thought he had came to her defense, he used her as a joke, she shouldn't have expected kindness from her grandfather. If she weren't a lady, she would have hit each and every of the three men that she stood before.

" Why not, she's an ungrateful little cunt, she should be overjoyed." Her father snapped. " To marry the realm's most powerful man, and what does she do, bawl like a little bitch!" He was about to raise a hand to her again when to Clara's surprise, Tywin roughly grabbed her father's shoulder and jerked him so he faced him.

" Women don't think politically as men do." Tywin spoke with a pause, looking straight into the man's eyes. " I would appreciate it if you stop beating my bride, I do not need the unecesarry rumors to go around it was I who did it."

" I thought that a lion didn't concern himself with the opinions of sheep?" Walder Frey questioned, there was a smirk on his face.

" That does not mean I won't prevent unnecessary rumors from spreading." Tywin replied.

" Couldn't stop the rumor about your children fucking each other, could you?" Clara's father muttered under his breath. Tywin couldn't hear it, but Clara could, she swallowed a lump in her throat, scared that Tywin might have heard it. When she realized he didn't, she let out a silent sigh of relief.

She knew her father was safe, if Tywin killed him for saying that, that would bring more speculation on how true the rumor was. Personally, Clara believed the rumor, but she dared not express it, she would be considered a traitor, and she did not wish to die an early death.

Until now, anyways.

She knew well that Tywin would never love her as a husband should love his wife, and it broke her heart, it was completely unfair in her opinion. She knew stories of his late wife, how she was the best part of him, and how there was a great love in that marriage.

A love that she would never know.

Clara then remembered that it was not her job as a woman to be loved or wanted, it was her job to be needed, to extend the family line, or in her case, provide Tywin Lannister with a suitable heir to Casterly Rock. She knew well he would never give Casterly Rock to the imp, and Jaime was in the Kingsguard, why he didn't remarry earlier to bring a favorable heir confused her. He certainly didn't seem sentimental enough to do it in the memory of his wife.

Yet, he never was caught with a whore, even before he was married. But then again, he was an extremely clever man. If Clara had learned anything in her fifteen years of live, it was that all men had a hunger for flesh that oftentimes triumphed over honor.

" Do you have all that you need, my lady?" Tywin asked. Clara looked nervously up at him and nodded, she saw her servants pass by with her things just before she started to cry. " Then I suggest we get going, it will be a long ride to King's Landing, best we head off while the morning is still young."

" If you do not mind me asking, how long should it take for us to reach King's Landing?" Clara asked.

" It took us two days less than a fortnight to get here, I expect the journey will take longer the second time around now that I have you in my charge." Tywin replied. Clara nodded and thanked him, he didn't reply.

" Thank you father and grandfather, you have provided me with." She paused, her lip quivered. " With a blessed fate." She spoke a little too sweetly. " I will make you all proud of me." Clara said to finish her forced thanks. She curtsied and turned away from her father and grandfather and walked out of the room, her dress trailing behind her as she lifted the front of her skirts so she wouldn't trip over them.

Now that she thought about it, she was ready to walk away from the life she had lived. At The Twins she was just another lady, in King's Landing however, she would be wife of the Hand. It still pained her to know she was to marry a man such as Tywin, but now she realized the good that would come, she would have influence and admirers, which she never had before.


	2. Supper

A day had passed, Clara had her own carriage to ride in while Tywin rode on horseback.

Of course.

She was working on her latest embroidery project, trying to mimic the embroidered vines on her dress, except using green for the vines and red roses for the flowers. She had brought all different colors of thread, she knew that she would finish this project in about three days. She wondered what she would decide to do next, perhaps a lion to honor her new house.

The carriage she was in definitely came from King's Landing, the furnishing was colored in the Baratheon colors of yellow and black. She could see there was a carved stag in the dark wooden door, the Baratheon sigil.

Clara wished she had more time to say goodbye to the other maiden Freys she spent many hours of the day in lessons with, but she was rushed out of there as quickly as possible. They were the reason she had any sanity left, otherwise she would have went as mad as a Targaryen.

Stitch by stitch, Clara's project was coming along nicely, she wished she had enough fabric to make a gown using that pattern, she'd do that in King's Landing, there would be finer thread and fabric there. Then she remembered, being wife of the Hand, she could just have something like that made for her.

She smiled to herself, imagining professional seamstresses making her extravagant silk dresses instead of having to do so herself. While she loved sewing, it eventually became less leisurely after several hours a day making patterns assigned to her by a septa.

Clara put her work down after several hours and started reading one of the several books her septa provided, most of them being about how to be a good wife, as if Clara hadn't been learning that since the time she could walk on her second nameday.

There was a sharp knock at the carriage door.

" We are to set camp for the night, my lady." A nameless squire announced before the carriage door was opened. The nameless squire offered Clara his hand to help her up, and she accepted like any good lady would. The squire escorted her to a tent, where inside she found her betrothed. She stopped dead in her tracks, the realization that she belonged to him just sunk in.

He didn't dine with her last night, too busy, but she was told they would dine together tonight. Her feelings betrayed her, leaving her with parted lips and a rather frightened expression. Clara's realization was too much for her to create a facade.

" My lord." Clara finally managed to utter out sheepishly.

" My lady." Tywin replied. Clara looked down at her feet in embarrassment, she felt like a fool for letter her emotions get to her. " Well, don't just stand there, sit down." Tywin commanded. The suddenness of it made Clara jump, a little squeak of fright exiting her parted lips. She scrambled to the chair directly across from Tywin and sat down, smoothing out her skirts and trying desperately to make herself look presentable.

" You are excused." Tywin said to the squire, who left the tent quickly, as if it were a relief to be away from Tywin Lannister, which it probably was.

They were served a sort of beef stew, complete with lentils, carrots, and potatoes. Clara was starving, though she dare not speak up about it before dining hours commenced, that would be improper of her. The pair ate in silence until Clara couldn't bear it anymore and tried to make conversation.

" This soup is lovely." Clara said, it wasn't a complete lie, but on most occasions she wouldn't have called something like this lovely.

" Is it?" Tywin responded. Clara almost frowned, but thought the better of it. The pair went back to their silent eating for a minute or so before Clara tried her attempt at making conversation again.

" Well, I do suppose the soup could have used a little bit more lentils, but times are bad, spices are hardly anyones priority." Clara said.

" Indeed, times are bad, but they have drastically improved now that Robb Stark is no longer alive." Tywin replied. Clara sighed quietly, she did not need to hear any more tales of death and violence, she had enough of that yesterday.

" Thank the gods." Clara muttered into her soup spoon before letting the warm broth slip between her lips.

" You are talented at facades, my lady." Tywin spoke.

" I did not mean that appraisal to the gods in sarcasm."

" I know, I was not talking about that just then. I can see your talent, do you know why?" Tywin asked. Clara shook her head. " Because I have only met a few other ladies who were able to thank the men that beat them."

" That's just part of being a lady, my lord." Clara replied. " To accept your punishments, and remember what you're grateful for."

" Tell that to my daughter when you meet her."

" I don't want to lose my head." Clara said shaking her head, knowing the queen regent's reputation. Tywin let out a short laugh.

" Yes, my daughter is overly temperamental, and you shall be victim to it." Tywin spoke honestly, might as well tell Clara what she would be in for at King's Landing.

" I have a feeling that I'll be hiding from the queen regent quite often."

" I would not avoid her, actually. Avoiding her would be in vain."

" Then what do you suggest I do, my lord?" Clara asked.

" Endure her as everyone else in King's Landing does."

" Then I shall endure her." Clara finally noticed her wine goblet, picking up and raising it, she looked at Tywin. " To the future?" Clara said as her proposed toast. Tywin picked up his goblet and nodded, making Clara smile. " To the future." She said with more assurance, they took a drink of the bitter red wine, Clara coughed. " Pardon me, my lord, I am not accustomed to drinking wine without it being watered down."

Tywin didn't answer, he just looked at his goblet and back up at Clara, as if telling her she was forgiven.

The rest of the meal was silent, occasionally they would exchange looks, Tywin mostly watched how her hand trembled, making it hard for her to use her spoon. She was smart to fear him, but he could not have her this frightened, especially on their wedding night, it would only complicate things, and possibly stress her into a miscarriage when she was with his child.

But at the same time, if even for a second the girl thought he loved her, that would bring along a plethora of complications.

After supper, Tywin escorted Clara to her tent, noticing how no one dared look at them. Clara noticed this too, she was used to people gawking at her, so this was a change indeed, and it made her feel powerful, she couldn't help but curve her lips into a smile.

She was left to ready herself for slumber, not a kiss on the hand or a goodnight from Tywin, as she expected. Her handmaidens undressed her hair and helped her out of her gown. Clara shrugged her nightgown over her head and crawled into bed, dreams of King's Landing filling her head.


	3. The Red Keep

The rest of the ride to King's Landing was long and difficult for Clara. She knew Tywin as well as she did when she met him, and that bothered her, the fact he revealed nothing to her except how to survive in King's Landing and who was who.

One person Clara was excited to meet was Sansa Stark, she had heard so many stories about her beauty, grace, and loyalty to the crown. Clara felt she could learn a lot from Sansa, despite Sansa being younger than she was. Clara wondered if Sansa was one of the few women Tywin Lannister considered to be talented at creating a facade, she had also heard stories of how cruel Joffrey was to her, and how she still remained loyal.

Clara knew Sansa's pain quite well, the men of House Frey had a certain proclivity to violence. The day she met Tywin was not the first day she had a hand laid on her. While most houses didn't believe in hitting women, House Frey didn't follow that social norm.

Clara at the moment was sewing, embroidering the Lannister sigil in gold thread on red fabric. She worked carefully to make sure it was perfect. She wanted to show Tywin, but she knew too well that he had no time to look at her sewing projects.

Clara smelled an awful stench, like a chamber pot that hadn't been emptied in years, and it also smelled like something else, it smelled like whores. Clara had a feeling that this was King's Landing.

She opened the curtain and she saw the city. It made her feel so small in comparison, she was not used to great cities, she had never been to one until now. The Freys were located among farms and woodland, and it certainly did not hold the densest population in all the seven kingdoms.

She closed her curtains once they entered the city, she heard that the commoners were sometimes hostile and she did not want to provoke them. Clara listened instead of watched, she could occasionally make out people whispering her name over the roar of the city. She wondered what exactly they had heard about her, she hoped it was truth, or near to it. Clara worked on her sewing some more when a few minutes later, she heard the sharp knock of the same squire who always knocked.

" My lady, we have arrived at the Red Keep." The familiar voice announced. Clara was not prepared for this, for this was the beginning of the rest of her life. The carriage door was opened and Clara took a deep breath before accepting the squire's hand to help her out.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the Keep for the first time. It was far more majestic than The Twins ever would be. The towers were not short like those at The Twins, they were sturdy and tall, reaching high, looking like they touched the clouds. This was to be Clara's new home.

Her handmaidens prepared her things and escorted her to Tywin, who was waiting for her right outside the very room that held the iron throne. He silently offered his arm, Clara reluctantly took it, looking down as she did. When the guards opened the doors, Clara looked back up and watched as the throne room was revealed.

It looked different than pictures in Clara's books, but then again, Joffrey probably had it redesigned to suit his liking. Speaking of Joffrey, there he was, sitting on the iron throne in an obvious slouch.

Tywin and Clara started walking toward the iron throne, as as each step passed, the more nervous Clara was of her king, as she grew closer and closer, she could see the evil in his eyes. She needed to calm down, and quickly, she would not have the king thinking she was a fool.

On Joffrey's left was Cersei, and on his right was Grand Maester Pycelle. There were a few other men and women in the room, but none that Clara could guess names for. Clara could see the critical look on Cersei's face, after what Lord Tywin told her, she suspected that was one of the only looks she would get from the queen regent.

Tywin and Clara stopped just before they reached the throne. The two of them unlinked their arms and kneeled before their king.

" You may rise." Joffrey said after a few moments. Clara slowly stood back up and smoothed out the skirt of her dress, it was the same dress she wore the day she met Tywin, she thought it would be appropriate for meeting the king and queen regent. Her hair was styled in the southern way, the only difference in her outfit was that she wore a silver belt around her waist. " So." The king began. " You've found a pretty one, grandfather. I didn't expect you to be so lucky." The king giggled to himself, almost like a little girl. " Tell me your name, my lady."

" Clara, your grace." She said, giving the king a little, false smile.

" Your grace." Joffrey said to himself. " You hear that everyone, even a Frey girl has more respect than you." Joffrey said louder. Clara gasped in fear of the king.

Joffrey noticed, he stood up and walked towards her. " Is this your first time meeting a king?" He asked. Clara nodded. " No wonder you're frightened. As long as you're loyal and do as your told, there is no reason to be frightened." Joffrey falsely reassured Clara. Her lips curved into a true smile, he seemed so kind and gentle, but Clara knew better, even though his 'kind' words gave her a sense of security. If there was truth to them, she would be the most loyal, obedient subject in King's Landing.

" Thank you, your grace." Clara said, her tone more relaxed and happier.

Tywin couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had told her all about Joffrey and yet she still managed to be swayed by Joffrey's charms. He knew well that this was no facade, he could see the light in her eyes and the small blush in her cheeks.

Tywin looked at Joffrey, who was grinning, he could see the gears turning in that little head of his. Tywin knew that Joffrey would try something, he could tell that the little prick lusted after his bride. If Joffrey tried anything at the bedding ceremony, Tywin would personally slip ten drops of essence of nightshade into his wine. He did not need the world questioning whether Clara's future child was his heir or Joffrey's bastard. He already had enough trouble as it was keeping the world convinced that Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen weren't bastards born of incest.

Joffrey dismissed them, and Clara and Tywin went their separate ways, Tywin to the Tower of the Hand, and Clara to the gardens with Cersei.

" I know it must be horrible for you to watch your father remarry, I'm so very sorry, my queen." Clara apologized. Cersei glared at Clara, but Clara didn't notice until she was in the middle of her next sentence. " But we'll be mother and daughter…" Clara stopped right then, she knew she had crossed the line.

" Call me your daughter again and I will poison your wine." Cersei put in a plain and simple tone.

" I'm sorry." Clara said, but the queen regent had walked away by then. Clara was now lost in the gardens, not knowing who was who.

Clara wandered around aimlessly until she heard someone call her name. She turned to where it came from and she saw a girl with brown hair sitting with a girl with auburn hair. Clara walked towards them and shyly smiled.

" You must be Clara Frey." The brown haired girl assumed, Clara nodded. " I am Margaery Tyrell, and this is Sansa Stark." Clara smiled and curtseyed. " It's wonderful to finally meet you at last, we haven't heard much about you." Margaery said. She took Clara's hand and looked her in the eye. " Come with us, we were just on our way to see my grandmother."

Clara smiled and followed the pair over to where Olenna Tyrell, Queen of Thorns, was sitting down enjoying some cheese and wine.

" Ah, this must be the poor thing that will be forced to marry Tywin Lannister." Olenna said.

" Grandmother." Margaery said, pretending to be shocked.

" It's fine, Lady Olenna." Clara got an odd look from Olenna. " I will be in a better place because of this marriage."

" Oh yes, I remembered, you're a Frey girl. I suppose that not much can get worse for you after living under the fist of Walder Frey. Come, sit down." Olenna told Clara, Margaery and Sansa were already seated. Clara joined them and had some cheese once she figured out that Lady Olenna was sharing.


	4. Pendant

Clara learned that she had her own personal seamstress. At the moment, they were in her chambers getting measurements for her wedding gown. The seamstress recorded her measurement on a piece of paper and then pointed out some fabric she had brought along.

All of the fabric was in Lannister colors, blood reds and glimmering golds. Clara was amazed at the embroidery work on them, it was so clean and detailed, it made hers look like a toddler had gotten ahold of needle and thread. She couldn't help but brush her fingers against the fabric, all of it was silk. Clara never had a silk dress until her purple one, but the thread count on these fabrics were higher.

" What about this fabric?" Clara asked. It was blood red with golden embroidery in the patterned of vines with thick, curling leaves, and the gold thread pattern had a surrounding outline of darker red, making the gold stand out more. The seamstress looked at that fabric and smiled.

" Oh yes, that is my favorite as well." The seamstress said, touching the fabric for herself. " It's a gold that won't dull out your hair, which is a typical problem I find in blondes." Clara looked at the old seamstress and smiled. " I had best be off to make your gown, it should only take me a few days to make, I have an abundance of that fabric, so I should not have to embroider any more." The seamstress curtseyed. " Thank you, my lady. It was a pleasure to be in your company." Clara smiled, and with that, the seamstress left her chambers

Clara was left with her handmaidens to get ready for the day. She decided that she wasn't going to wear the elaborate southern hairstyle, but stick to a simpler Frey hairstyle. She looked in the mirror as her hair was being done, she saw nothing but a foolish girl. A pretty girl, but a foolish girl. She felt foolish because she wasn't completely happy with this arranged marriage, though she was taught to be by her septa.

She felt like a fool because Tywin told her that she would be treated differently because of what the Freys had done, even if it was to the enemy. She knew she couldn't help it, she took no part in that abomination, but she still felt like the fool she was told everyone would take her for.

When her hair was done and she was dressed, she made her way down to the dining hall for breakfast, almost getting lost through the winding corridors several times until she simply asked a servant to show her the way.

She entered the dining hall and all eyes were on her. She stood very still, nervous by the people gawking at her, several others passed by her to find their usual seats. She saw Sansa Stark and finally had the courage to go sit by her.

" Good day, Lady Sansa." Clara greeted. Sansa looked at her emptily, Clara knew why, of course Sansa would not be happy to see someone from the house that killed her brother and mother. Clara swallowed hard, it seemed like no one was liking her at this point, showing hospitality maybe, but not exactly enjoying it. She was getting more and more paranoid of being hated, and probably being around Sansa didn't help that feeling. " I'll leave if you wish." Clara said. Sansa shook her head. Clara pursed her lips and slowly slinked down into the chair next to Sansa and ate her breakfast in silence.

While talking to Olenna, Margaery, and Sansa yesterday, she learned that Sansa was married to Tyrion, news she had not heard while she was at The Twins. How did that work out? How did her future son-in-law, that dreadful imp, marry such a beautiful girl? Then she remembered that Sansa was the 'key to the north' and that of course, the Lannisters would want access to that.

She only knew one person power hungry enough to arrange that dreadful marriage.

She looked to her right and there was Tywin, sitting next to the king. She stared at him, it was almost a glare. Tywin noticed, and Clara turned sharply back around and looked down at her meal, thinking about what other horrible arrangements Tywin could have made in his life. She knew he prevented a marriage between the Lannisters and the Freys, but what else?

Clara slowly finished her breakfast before retreating to her chambers to grab her sewing, once she had it, she went to the gardens and sat down by the fountain and worked on an embroidery of the Frey sigil.

She had done this sigil so many times before on her dresses, but she needed a reminder of home. She furiously sewed the blue thread on the grey fabric, biting her lip while doing so. She thought about her future and whether she belonged in King's Landing or not.

She was about ready to throw her work into the fountain and return to her bedchambers so she could cry, but she kept on telling herself she had to be strong in order to survive this place. Clara took deep breaths to calm herself down, and she continued her sewing, desperately holding her tears back.

There was a servant who walked towards her. Clara didn't acknowledge his presence and kept on sewing.

" My lady, Lord Tywin has requested that I escort you to the Tower of the Hand." The servant told her. Clara kept on sewing.

" What for?" Clara snarled. She was in no mood to even think about her betrothed, even more so see and talk to him.

" He did not tell me, but I suggest you follow me, Lord Tywin is not a man who likes to be kept waiting." The servant said. Clara huffed and stopped her sewing and followed the servant reluctantly, holding her embroidery at her side.

The staircases were long and spiraling on the way to the tower, it nearly exhausted Clara, she was not used to stairs like these. She followed behind the servant as quickly as she could, it almost seemed that the servant was running away from her. Once Clara reached the top of the staircase, she took several deep breaths before the servant opened the door.

" Lady Clara is here as you requested." The servant told Tywin.

" Good, send her in." Tywin told the servant. " After that, you are excused."

The servant held the door open for Clara, who walked in slowly. She turned around once the servant left and the door was closed behind her. She turned back around and sighed, looking at Tywin.

" Come, sit." Tywin ordered, and Clara obeyed, sitting down at the chair in front of his desk, putting her embroidery down beside the chair. " I have a gift for you." Tywin said. Clara gave him a dumbfounded look.

" A gift?" Clara asked, making sure she was hearing correctly.

" Yes, a gift." Tywin said before handing Clara over a box. Clara took it and opened it to find a solid gold necklace. It's pendant was the Lannister sigil. Clara looked back up at Tywin, a look of awe on her face, she had never seen such a beautiful piece of jewelry in her life, she was used sapphire and silver jewelry that depicted the Frey house colors.

" My lord, thank you so much, it's beautiful." Clara said, putting it around her neck, the necklace sat perfectly right under where her collarbones met her sternum.

" It's a tradition for a Lannister woman, whether born or married into the family, to have this exact pendant. I expect that you wear it with pride." Tywin said. Clara nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

" I will take pride in this, and House Lannister, I promise you." Clara said.

" Hmm." Tywin let out. " You are dismissed." Tywin said. Clara nodded, quickly standing up from her hair, grabbing her embroidery, and leaving without disturbing Tywin any further.


	5. The Wedding Part I

A/N: Forgive my descriptions of clothes and hair, they are terrible.

Today was Clara's wedding day, an event she both was excited for and dreaded. Excited because it would mean she would be rid of the Frey name and possibly the odd treatment that came with it, but dreaded because of Tywin.

She was woken up by her handmaidens, telling her that her wedding would be in five. She had slept in because of the festivities that would take place that evening, she wanted to be awake for that, a voice told her that it would be her last hours of happiness.

Clara had her nightgown removed and was dressed her her smallclothes, her corset pulled tighter than usual. She worked on getting her breathing pattern right until she settled into it. She had her hair done in a southern style that took three hours, but it was more elaborate than what Clara usually wore, there were more braids, and there were two hair crescents instead of a single, one in front of the other.

When the time came, Clara saw her wedding dress, she started crying because how beautiful it was.

The dress was made out of the fabric she had chosen. The wide skirt had a perfect trail that must have gone out at least one and a half feet. The most extravagant part of it were the sleeves. The undersleeves were long bell sleeves, part of it went to the length of Clara's hand, and part of it almost touched the floor when Clara's arms were at her sides. The outer sleeves had a short, puffed at the shoulder, but for the rest of the arm it was a half bell sleeve that revealed the front of the undersleeve except for the shoulder.

Once Clara had her hair styled and dress on, she reached for the Lannister pendant Tywin had given her, it was appropriate for such an occasion. She also made the last minute decision to put a gold and ruby ornament in her hair.

Clara had an hour to spare, and spent the time overthinking things. What if Tywin hurt her? What if she couldn't provide him a son? What if she was a bad wife? All these thoughts and more circled around through her head, making her more paranoid as each minute went by. She didn't talk to her handmaidens at all, even when they tried to make conversation with her.

Clara eventually started pacing around when finally one of her handmaidens stopped her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

" You're going to be okay." The handmaiden said, smiling and fixing the ornament in Clara's hair. Clara smiled and hugged her, the handmaiden's kind words gave Clara strength, the strength she would need to go through with this marriage without going hysterical.

" Thank you." Clara told the handmaiden.

" Anytime." The handmaiden replied. Clara gave her another hug before they sat down on Clara's bed.

" I know this will be hard for you, but you are strong. If I had to marry Lord Tywin, I would have thrown myself from a tower." The handmaiden said with a giggle. " But your strength proves something. You are the bride Lord Tywin needs, and he was the husband you needed." Clara took that into consideration. " You are also what Casterly Rock needs, to give them the heir they deserve." The handmaiden put a hand on Clara's shoulder. " You will make history when you walk down that aisle, and you will make history long after it. There will be songs praising you for your bravery and beauty."

" I never thought of it that way." Clara admitted. " I'm just so afraid."

" That's what a woman's courage is, Lady Clara, being brave is doing the right thing, no matter how scared you are."

" I suppose that is."

" And if you ever find it in your heart to love Lord Tywin, do, only good will come from it."

" I will love him as my husband, but as my true love, well, that's only in the songs anyways."

" Not always."

There was a sharp knock at the door. It must have been time to head to the sept. The other handmaiden opened it and a guard stood there, telling Clara it was time. Clara took a deep breath, took one last look in the mirror, and walked out the door, holding her head high.

It was about a ten minutes walk from her chamber to the Sept of Baelor. Clara watched as two guard opened the doors for her. And there was the sept she would be married in, revealed finally. Clara put on her best smile, remembering her handmaiden's words.

She would make history from this day forward.

Her father was not there to her sadness, he said he didn't have time for her wedding. In the end, she was lucky enough to be walked down the aisle by her king.

He stood there, dressed in Lannister gold. He smiled at her and offered his arm.

Clara took it, and then they started their procession down the aisle. Clara kept her smile, mentally reciting the words her septa and handmaiden told her. She looked at the faces, familiar and unfamiliar. They all had a surprised look, just the other day Clara was not so strong, now, Clara was like armor.

She saw Margaery and Sansa, remembering that Margaery's wedding would be in a week her's. Margaery gave Clara an encouraging smile and nod, and Sansa just kept looking at her blankly, looking like she was going to cry.

The granddaughter of one of her brother's and mother's killers was marrying another, and smiling about it.

Clara made it to the end of the aisle, and Joffrey handed her off to Tywin. Clara looked at her betrothed, who wasn't dressed extravagantly, not that she was surprised. In just minutes, they would be married. While it still gave Clara mixed feelings, she put on a show that she was completely content with this marriage.

" You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection." The High Septon said. Clara stood still as possible while Tywin put the cloak around her shoulders. Clara was nervous, but then she mentally reviewed the word her handmaiden told her. This was for her own good, and the good of the realm. " Your grace, your grace, my lords, my ladies. We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife, one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever."

With that, Clara was now a Lannister.


	6. The Wedding Part II

When Clara was escorted by Tywin to their wedding feast, she couldn't help but look at her husband a little closer than she had done so before. She smiled to herself when she thought of how handsome he must have been when he was younger, a man six and fifty and he still retained strong features, a powerful body, and a commanding voice.

If you ever find it in your heart to love him, do.

She did love him, as her husband, and after hearing that handmaiden's words, she would make it her mission to love him even more.

The doors of the dining hall opened, and suddenly, there was clapping from everyone who was there already, and there were musicians with horns, blaring Rains of Castamere with pride. Clara couldn't help but smile, she felt like a queen.

Joffrey was seated at his usual spot in the dining hall, his mother to his left. He gave Clara a smirk that told her that he was up to no good. She kept her smile, but clung to her husband tighter. The two of them walked before the king and kneeled down.

" Forgive me, you are far too fair to call grandmother." Joffrey said. Clara laughed, blushing a little bit.

" Thank you, your grace." Clara replied.

" Grandfather." Joffrey said in a different tone. " She's more enamored with me than she is with you." Clara's smile faded right as he said those words. Tywin glared at his grandson.

" It is not her duty to be enamored with me, your grace." Tywin said bitterly. Joffrey laughed, Clara had a bad feeling about this.

" Oh grandfather, you think of duty when you have a pretty little bride clinging to your arm? Any other man would be thinking of anything other than duty." Joffrey added.

" Your grace, please, is this necessary?" Clara spoke up, instantly regretting it when she saw the venomous look in Joffrey's eyes.

" I'm trying to tell my grandfather he should be grateful to have a woman like you, but this is how you repay me?" Joffrey said. Clara lowered her head. " Maybe my grandfather is right about being indifferent about you, after all, you're only a Frey girl who happened to be at the right place at the right time." Clara wanted to cry.

" I apologise, your grace." Clara said, her voice cracked from trying to hold back her tears.

" I expected nothing less of you." Joffrey snapped. " Come, sit." Joffrey added with the same amount of venom. Tywin and Clara walked to their seats, Tywin sitting between Joffrey and Clara, which relieved the tension his wife felt. He may not have loved his new wife, but he cared for her enough to keep her as far away from Joffrey as he possibly could.

After an hour or so, several people were done eating and congratulated Tywin and Clara on their marriage. Clara replied to most of the congratulations, making conversation with lords and ladies she had never spoke to before. It made up for the things Joffrey had said to her earlier, in fact, she forgot about those cruel words by the time Lady Olenna congratulated them.

" We have written a song in honor of Lady Clara and Lord Tywin's marriage!" One of the musicians called out. Everyone paid attention, this would either end well or with the musician's heads on spikes. The musicians readied their instruments, and the singer winked at Clara, making her blush.

_" Maiden fair of the crossing._

_Goes through with a wedding._

_Forged in blood and fear._

_Maiden fair meets the lion_

_It was then she decided on._

_Whether to run or to stay._

_She stayed, she was brave._

_She knew how to behave._

_To make her house proud._

_She walked down the aisle._

_Without fear or denial._

_She stood tall as a tower of the crossing._

_ With a cloak, with a septon's word._

_Gods and men saw and heard._

_That maiden fair was turned a wife."_

Clara stood up from her seat and applauded the musicians after they finished their song. She couldn't believe it, she had her own song! Eventually, others copied her and stood up to applaud the musicians.

Clara walked away from her seat to go to Margaery Tyrell, who at the moment was talking to Sansa. Clara was greeted with smiles from the both of them.

" Lady Clara, I apologize for not congratulating you sooner." Margaery said.

" I had plenty of other wedding guests at the moment, I took no offense." Clara said.

" You look very beautiful." Sansa said. Clara couldn't help but smile, it seemed like Sansa was doing well to distract herself from her pain, smiling, complimenting, it made Clara happy for some reason, despite not knowing the Stark girl very well, well, technically Lannister.

" Thank you." Clara replied.

" Let me see." Margaery started. " You'll be my step-grandmother by law." She said pointing at Clara. " I will be Sansa's niece by law." She pointed at Sansa. " Sansa will be your niece by law." Margaery pointed back at Clara. " We'll all be family once I am married to Joffrey. Isn't that exciting?"

" I am very eager to be in that family." Clara said with a giggle.

The king tapped a fork against his goblet, and the loud chime silenced everyone. They looked towards their king, waiting for what he had to say. He stood up from his seat, a smug look on his face.

" Time for the bedding ceremony!" The king chanted.

Before Clara knew it, she was picked up and carried by various lords, and she watched as all of the older noblewomen pulled on Tywin's arms to make him move faster. Clara was approached by the king, who smirked when he saw her.

" Carry the two of them to the Tower of the Hand, my lords, make haste to strip my grandmother of her gown. My ladies, let us wait on my grandfather." Joffrey said. Clara knew about the bedding ceremony, but it still shocked her nonetheless.

There was chanting and cheering as the lords carried Clara and started moving for the Tower of the Hand. Clara tried not to be afraid, but when the lords started pulling roughly on her hair to release it from its updo, Clara couldn't help but scream. It was even worse as they worked on removing her gown. A lord got out his knife and literally cut the fabric down the back, and then the laces of her corset with it, forcibly tearing the clothing off of her. Once they stripped her of her smallclothes, Clara desperately tried to cover herself, but couldn't.

She was almost dropped when carried up the spiral staircase, that was when the lewd comments started.

_" Don't waste your voice screaming now, I remember Lady Joanna's and Lord Tywin's wedding and she was screaming all night as he fucked her."_

_" So sad to waste a pretty little maiden on such an old prick."_

_" If I were Tywin Lannister, you would have been bedded before the wedding."_

_" I hear that Tywin's cock is big enough to tear up your pretty little cunt."_

When they reached Tywin's bedchambers, they took Clara and wrapped her up in a bedsheet, Clara watched the rest of Tywin's clothes torn off by the ladies, who were making comments just as lewd as the lord's. She closed her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to look at any of them, not just Tywin.

She felt Tywin's shoulder against her's, that's when she opened her eyes, watching the ladies leave, giggling as they went. She looked at her husband, worried about what was going to happen next.

Clara wanted to tell Tywin all of the things they told her and make him punish them for it, but she knew better, they had done no wrong the the eyes of the gods, or the law. The gods were not in the favor of women, the ordeal Clara just went through proved that much.

She watched as Tywin sat up, he crawled on top of her and spread her legs. Clara wanted to tell him no, but that would go against everything she ever prepared for. Clara started crying, waiting for Tywin.

She screamed when Tywin forced himself into her, it was so painful. Clara bit down hard, her teeth grinding against each other, a whimper escaping from between them. Tywin did the best he could to be gentle, but she was in no way ready, not that he cared, he just wanted to get this over with. The sooner his son was inside her, the sooner they could both be happier.

As Clara sobbed, the tightness was too much for Tywin and he began to moan. He knew the ways of pleasuring a woman, he could have made Clara beg for him, he just didn't want to and he could take advantage of Clara since she was a virgin.

There was shouting of suggestions coming from outside the chamber, it annoyed Tywin, but at the moment, he was too enamored with Clara's tight cunt to do anything about it. He could feel his climax approach, it wasn't long until he came inside her, his hot seed filling her up until it was gushing out of her cunt.

He pulled out of Clara and laid down as far away from her as possible. Clara did the same, but unlike Tywin who was able to get a good nights sleep, Clara didn't sleep, she was up all night crying and cringing from the pain.

She hoped she wouldn't have to do it again.


	7. Bleed

After Clara's wedding night, she bled on her smallclothes. Clara cursed everything around her, she would have to share a bed with Tywin again, the last thing she wanted in this world.

Several lords and ladies asked her what the bedding was like, she only made bitter comments, they knew, they were right outside the damned door for the whole ordeal. Also, for her, it was private, she had to keep her hatred for being bedded secret, or else she would be in tears. She was pushing away a problem and not actually dealing with it.

During her bleed, she had consulted Margaery Tyrell with ways that she could please her husband, and how she could get him to please her. Margaery insisted that Clara stand up for herself, giving her a basis of requests and demands that she should give to Tywin.

Five days later, at sunset, Clara wandered to the Tower of the Hand, her bleed was finished, so she would be able to get pregnant if she was lucky. She slowly made her way up those spiral staircases, her body was more accustomed to climbing them now and it wasn't so exhausting. Clara almost considered not telling Tywin, but she knew better, he would be furious if she didn't.

Clara reached the door and knocked.

" Enter." He said nonchalantly. Clara opened the door, and he almost looked disappointed that it was her. " What do you want?" He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

" I bled the day after our wedding night, so I waited for my bleed to end before I came to ask you to bed me again." Clara replied, trying not to care that her husband was in a constant state of annoyance with her. Tywin sighed.

" Very well." Tywin muttered, as if he were accepting to take on this horrible task, it made Clara feel ugly.

" Also." Clara said, but paused when Tywin gave her an inquisitive look.

" Go on."

" Also, I require that you bed me correctly." Clara said, it was difficult to say, but she felt a spark of pride when she did it without faltering. " I am your wife, not some disposable whore, and I demand more respect and pleasure when you bed me." Clara gave a sarcastic little smile, Margaery would be proud.

" The Tyrell girl gave you advice." Tywin stated, it was not a question. Clara nodded. " But I am your husband and I shall bed you the way I want you." Clara frowned.

" Then want to make me happy." Clara said. " Create a facade to love me as I have done for you. It's only until we have a son anyways." Tywin looked up at Clara, whose eyes bored right into his. He stood up and walked to her, stopping when his body was mere inches from hers. She looked up at Tywin, waiting for whatever came next.

Tywin walked behind her and undid the lacing at the back of her nightgown. One hand worked, the other hand wandered upward to move her blonde hair out of the way. When her hair was on her other shoulder, he kissed where her neck and collarbone met, and to Clara's surprise, it felt good.

He slid the nightgown off of her shoulders and let the thin fabric fall to the ground. Clara stepped out of it and turned around to face Tywin, focusing on not covering herself, Margaery told her that many men didn't like that.

Tywin walked towards her and grabbed her breasts gently, massaging them. Her breasts were not large, but they weren't small either, they were right in between. They were perky breasts too, and their nipples were soft and pink against her pale skin.

Clara moaned at her husband's touch when his thumbs brushed against her nipples, making them hardened and peaked. Tywin lowered himself so his mouth was on her right nipple, and his hand was on her left breast. He sucked, licked, and nibbled until Clara moaned again, grabbing his shoulders for support. Once the nipple Tywin had his attentions on was rosy and bite marked, he moved to the other one, doing the same thing.

Tywin stopped his ministrations on her breasts and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. He laid her down gently.

" Is this what you had in mind?" Tywin asked. Clara nodded.

" There's a couple things I still need you to do." Clara said.

" I'm listening." Tywin replied.

" I need your fingers inside me." Clara told him. She felt a warm wetness between her legs as she said it, remembering Margaery tell her that fingers could sometimes be better than cocks, and that now she wasn't a virgin, there would be no pain to dull out the pleasure. It excited Clara.

" Very well." Tywin said. He pressed the middle finger of his right hand against her cunt, letting it slowly split her folds. He could feel the little bit of wetness Clara had, he looked into her eyes and smirked. If she was going to make him play this game, he would be the one to come out on top. " Considering your cunt is not dry as it was when I first bedded you, I'd say that you've stopped taking songs of young, handsome princes to heart."

" I realized that you are my husband, and I should be happy when you touch me." Clara said. " Now I am." Clara smiled. " Margaery told me to see what is good about you, and I have." Clara tried to squirm so she could be penetrated by his finger, but Tywin lifted his hand.

" Tell me, or else your request will be denied." Tywin growled in demand, feeling his erection begin to grow in his trousers, he unlaced them and pulled the front down so his cock stuck out.

" You're responsible. You take care of the realm as hand of the king, you make sure Joffrey doesn't become the next Mad King." Clara said. Tywin slipped his finger into her, making her moan.

" Go on." Tywin snarled.

" You also powerful and strong willed. You are the opposite of Robert Baratheon, you're tall, you're not fat, you're not a drunk, you're not obsessed with whores. I could have done a lot worse for myself." Clara started moaning like a bitch in heat when Tywin started curling his finger against the upper wall of her cunt. She thrust her hips against his finger. Tywin forgot what it was like to have a woman spread before him and pleading to him without words, just little whimpers and screams.

By the time Clara had finished telling Tywin his benefits, her cunt was sopping wet, her moans matched the rhythm of which Tywin was finger fucking her, and it was too much for Tywin to bear any longer. He crawled on top of her, positioned his cock at her entrance, and slid inside of her, filling up her little cunt. Clara screamed, not of pain this time, but pleasure.

Tywin barred his teeth as he fucked her, not even bothering to be gentle, she had her pleasure, and it teased him, so the bitch would let him have his. He thrust relentlessly in and out of her tight little cunt, it felt better than it did their first bedding, there was less force Tywin had to put into fucking her, thanks to how slick her cunt was.

There was a knock at the door, Tywin ignored it, whoever was there should have been able to hear his wife's screams from the opposite side of the Red Keep. He focused solely on the way her tits bounced up and down as he fucked her, and how Clara's lips were parted stupidly.

" My lord, my lord please!" Clara begged. With that, Tywin Lannister roar like the lion he was and came inside of her, continuing to thrust until each and every drop of his seed was lodged inside Clara. He collapsed on her, moving himself so his face was between her breasts.

The knocking continued until Tywin had enough, he put his cock back in his trousers and opened the door himself to find a servant girl waiting for him.

" What in seven hells are you doing?" Tywin asked.

" I was sent here by his grace to tell you that if your wife doesn't stop screaming, he'll have her head." The servant replied.

" Leave, or else I'll have your head on a pike." Tywin snarled, slamming the door on the servant girl before retreating to his bed.

Clara watched him lay down, admiring her husband. He made her feel that way, the ruthless Tywin Lannister, it finally sunk in for Clara. She put her hand on his chest and fell asleep against him, adoring how warm and flushed he was after he came.


	8. The Spider

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated._

Clara woke up to find Tywin already up and working at his desk. He heard the shuffling noises of the sheets and looked at his young wife, who had never looked more rested. He saw a blush on her cheeks, her lips curving into a coy smile, perhaps she remembered what they did last night.

" Your handmaidens should be here shortly." Tywin said. Clara sighed.

" Good morning to you too, husband." She said with a giggle. She sat up in the bed, covering herself with the sheets. She paused, thinking hard about whether or not she should say what was on her mind. She thought to herself, what would Margaery do? The answer was speak her mind. " Do you think you could bed me again?" Tywin gave her a look that revealed his disappointment. " I mean, not now, but tonight, I know you're busy."

" What makes you think I would want to do that?" Tywin asked. Clara laughed a little bit, she figured that Tywin would want her to explain why, like last night when she explained the good she saw in him. It was just a little game, that's all.

" I loved every minute of it." Clara admitted, it wasn't a lie. " Also it will help ensure I have your chi-." She added before she was interrupted.

" So does that mean I enjoyed it?" Tywin inquired. The happiness faded from Clara's eyes, her lips parted stupidly in shock, and she could feel tears well up behind her eyes. " You demanded I put on a facade and I did. Now the deed is done, and if you bleed after this, I will do my duty and bed you again."

Clara started crying, how could have she been so stupid? She had felt so good that her mind just kept on telling her that Tywin cared. It hurt her, and Tywin knew very well it would hurt her, but he didn't give a damn.

" You're despicable!" Clara sobbed. " I have given you everything!"

" What exactly have you given me? I haven't been presented with an heir."

Clara was about to reply when her handmaidens walked in. They both stopping in their tracks, knowing that her and Tywin were not at good terms, the tension was almost tangible. They rushed to Clara's side and the handmaiden who talked to Clara before her wedding tried comforting her.

" Dress her, and get her out of my sight." Tywin demanded, the venom in his voice sent chills down Clara's spine.

" Yes, my lord." They said almost simultaneously in a frightened stammer.

Clara stood up from the bed and was dressed by her handmaidens. The more clothes she had on, the less ashamed she felt to be in front of Tywin. When she was dressed, she didn't even say goodbye to her husband, she just left, still in tears.

" What is wrong, my lady?" One of her handmaidens asked as they went down the spiral staircase, Clara ignored her, she was in no mood to talk about it, she was more in the mood to mentally curse Tywin. " My lady." The handmaiden said, grabbing Clara's arm. Clara took her arm back, glaring at her.

" Touch me one more time and I'll have you replaced." Clara hissed, pointing her finger at the woman. The handmaiden gave her a look in submission and Clara huffed, turning back around and continued to descend the staircase.

She didn't eat breakfast, the conflicting love and hate she felt for Tywin made sure of that. At the moment, she was alone in one of the many gazebos the garden possessed, she didn't want to be in anyone's company at the moment, she was simply in a mood where she couldn't stand people. For the slightest second she wanted to go home, but she quickly remembered that home was not a good place either. She wanted somewhere she could be happy, like a maiden in a song, no, like she was last night.

" Troubled, I see. May I sit?" A familiar voice asked. Clara gasped and was taken out of her thoughts to see Varys in front of her, the spider, as people called him. Clara stood up and curtseyed.

" Of course, Lord Varys." Clara said, sitting back down with Varys. " How has your day been going?" Clara asked.

" Fine, thank you. However, I am afraid that your day has not gone so smoothly. My little birds tell me that you and Tywin argued this morning." Varys said, Clara shot him a confused look.

" How did you know about that?" Clara asked. Varys laughed.

" The very same handmaiden that gave you advice before your wedding is one of my spies." Varys admitted. " I take care to make sure I know as much as I can." Varys said. Clara knew that already.

" Why would you spy on me?" Clara asked. " It's not like I'm interesting."

" You may not be interesting, but your husband is." Varys answered.

" You're going to find out about any plans or secrets of his, he tells me nothing." Clara told the truth.

" I have little birds that tell me all of these things. What I want to know is how Tywin Lannister treats his wife, what he thinks about his wife, what he wants from his wife, how long you two can last without tearing each other apart." Varys told Clara. She was frightened, not daring to look away from the spider's eyes.

" What do you mean?" Clara asked, an inflection in her voice gave away her fright.

" After you give Tywin a son, do you think that he would let a Frey girl raise that son?" Varys asked.

" He owes it to my grandfather, and a Lannister always pays his debts." Clara said, trying to sound strong when in reality she was ready to scream and run away from King's Landing.

" What he owed your grandfather was a wedding for a wedding." Varys explained.

" So I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do about it?" Clara started sobbing.

" Not necessarily, there are other ways Lord Tywin can remove your from his son." Varys replied. " He could claim you lay with other men, and after that claim is proven, which all your husband has to do is pay a jury to do, he'll sell you to a whorehouse and raise his son by himself."

" He would never do that." Clara said, she didn't even believe it, he would do that, but her husband's reputation was at stake and she had to protect it.

" You were convinced last night that your husband loved you, look how quickly he changed in the morning. Try and convince me that he won't turn on you like that again in the future." Varys told her. Clara stood up from her seat and walked quickly out of the gazebo. Varys sighed. " Poor thing, will probably be loyal to her husband until the day he ruins her."


	9. The Purple Wedding

Clara grew bitterer and bitterer each passing day. Her love for her husband came to a dead end after letting what Varys told her sink in.

A month after Clara's wedding night, she vomited into her chamber pot. She dismissed it as illness the first two days, but on the third, she was also exhausted, and her breasts felt swollen.

Kneeling over her chamber pot and throwing up last night's dinner, all her handmaidens could do was hold back her hair and wait for it to be over. When Clara finished, she gasped for breath, her teary eyes squinted. She was helped up by her handmaidens, who sat her down on her bed and waited for her to compose herself.

" Do you know what this means, my lady?" One of them asked. Clara shook her head. " You've been sleeping more, you've thrown up with no fever. You're pregnant." She said smiling. Clara grew wide eyed, not out of happiness, but fear.

Clara was already praying to the gods that this baby was a girl, that she would have all girls. But somehow, Clara felt as if she wouldn't be so lucky, the seven didn't answer her prayers anyways.

After that, Clara remembered that Joffrey and Margaery's wedding was today. She would have to quit her moaning and go to the breakfast that would be held before it. She had her handmaidens ready her accordingly.

When Clara walked outside where the breakfast was held, she could see her place next to Tywin saved for her. She sighed and mustering all of her courage, she walked over and sat down next to her husband. She had a fork in her hand, but she wasn't eating, maybe she could kill the child, it would be a mercy for both the child and Clara.

" So, I have heard that you may be pregnant." Tywin said to Clara several minutes after she sat down. How did news travel so fast here? She simply nodded, not wanting to look at him. "There are many who will try to poison you. From now on you will sleep in my chambers to ensure the safety of the child, is that understood?" Clara nodded again, her fingers fidgeting with the fork, Tywin took notice on her not eating. He waited a few minutes until he finally spoke up.

" You haven't been eating a lot." Tywin Clara nodded again, she was tired, and she did not need a lecture from her loving husband. She dug her fork into some honey glazed ham and took a bite, it would shut him up for now.

Clara felt embarrassed to be related to Joffrey when he destroyed Tyrion's wedding gift with Widow's Wail, his new sword that Varys told her yesterday was made out of half the Stark ancestral sword, Ice. Clara once felt loyal to the north, all the Freys did, but that ended when she married Tywin, she forced herself to be loyal to the crown and the Lannisters, no matter how corrupt they were.

If Joffrey were her child, king or not, Clara would discipline him. If she were to have a boy, he would certainly not be acting like that, that is if she were still around to raise the child. He wouldn't act like Joffrey anyways, because Tywin would be determined to groom the child to be just like him. She honestly didn't know who was worse anymore.

" So." Joffrey said. " I have received word that Lady Clara is with my grandfather's child." Clara looked down when all eyes were on her. " How about we give Clara a round of applause!" Joffrey raised his voice, and obeying their king, everyone clapped except Tywin and Clara. " Grandfather, aren't you going to applaud your wife?"

" Applauding someone for completing a simple task will make them greedy for such a thing in the future." Tywin spoke, the words felt like a knife was shoved in Clara's chest.

" I would applaud this one for not having feld King's Landing." Joffrey said. " She's a smart woman though, she does as she is told."

Clara didn't smile at her king's compliment, she only kept looking down, ashamed to be where she was at now. She did as she was told, but she was possibly one of the stupidest girls to ever live.

Hours later, after the actual wedding commenced, Clara was seated next to her husband again, watching the crude entertainment that was put on. She felt compelled to leave when the War of the Five King's reenactment was put on, and she was about to, but Tywin roughly grabbed her hand. She sat back down, the distress on her face was clear. However, no looked more distressed than Sansa and Ser Loras.

She watched as Joffrey abused her son in law, he may have been an imp, but he still had more humanity than the rest of the Lannisters. She smiled at Sansa when she picked up Joffrey's goblet and handed it to her husband. In her opinion, Sansa was one of the few people left in King's Landing that had honor. The late Eddard Stark would have been proud.

The pie came to break the tensions, she could hear the universal sigh of relief. Clara thanked the gods Margaery was able to notice that, Clara wasn't able to take her eyes off of Joffrey, he was just so despicable.

Joffrey took a drink of some wine, he started coughing, Clara assumed that it went down the wrong pipe, but he started acting as if he were choking. Clara didn't gasp, she didn't run over to help, all she did was stare as her king was dying before her. She listened to Cersei's screams of anguish, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Sansa leave.

So the north did remember after all. A wedding for a wedding, as she remembered Varys say, a death for a death. She almost smiled when she saw her dead king's nose bleed and skin turn purple, dying in his mother's arms, and it wasn't for obvious reasons.

She pictured Tywin in Joffrey's place.


	10. Confessions

Clara hardly slept anymore, the arrangement that she sleep in Tywin's chambers made her too nervous to get a decent amount of sleep. Tywin and Clara faced opposite sides and were at opposite ends of the bed. She oftentimes would stare at the stone wall, as if she were trying to find something interesting about it.

When Clara did sleep, she had nightmares about what Varys told her, and that woke up up again. She couldn't cry, that would only wake Tywin up, she had to be strong, there was no other option.

Tywin was possibly the lightest sleeper in all of Westeros, he could be woken up by something as quiet as a pin dropping on fabric. Clara knew she couldn't sneak back to her own chambers because of this, she couldn't even get up and pace around the room without being scolded to go back to bed, it made her feel like a child.

The past few nights had been like this, but tonight, Clara's emotions got the better of her and she started sobbing when she woke up from one of her nightmares. She didn't care what her husband thought of her at the moment, maybe it would change things for the better. Or so she hoped.

Tywin was roused from his sleep, he looked at his wife and groaned a little bit to himself. However, it was his duty to make sure she wasn't hurt. She didn't look hurt, but Tywin knew better than others that women could be hurt by things that didn't even happen.

" What in the seven hells is going on?" Tywin asked, he was slightly grumpy to be awake at this hour. It must have been the early dark hours of morning.

" I can't sleep because of you." Clara's voice was raspy and dark, but not intimidating, not to Tywin at least.

" Be more specific, I know that already." Tywin told her gently. Her eyes softened, she looked at Tywin, he had never spoken to her that way. Could have he felt guilt for what he was doing to her? No, that wasn't possible. If Tywin Lannister could sleep at night after planning the Red Wedding, he could sleep at night because of what he was going to do to his wife.

" Once I give you a son, you're going to get rid of me aren't you?" Clara asked, even though her voice spoke as if she stated it. " You're going to sell me to a whorehouse or you're going to kill me." Her voice returned to the angry, raspy tone it was earlier. " I'd prefer the latter." She said, she stood up and walked to the other side the the room, standing right in front of the window, the moonlight casted a silhouette of her.

" Who told you this?" Tywin asked.

" I can't tell you." She muttered in reply.

Tywin got out of bed and walked to his wife, he towered over her, his eyes cast down, as if he were attempting to intimidate answers out of her.

" You will tell me, these are malicious lies and whoever told you this will face the consequences of lying to a Lannister." Tywin growled. Clara's lips curved into a smile, but her eyes didn't have the happiness to match.

" So you consider me a Lannister?" Clara chuckled a little bit. " That's a nice sentiment."

" Don't play games with me, woman, who told you this." Tywin was losing his patience. Clara looked up at her husband, she still had the same sad smile on her face.

" Lord Varys." She said. " I seriously doubt you'd be able to make him face any consequences. You need him and his little birds too much." Clara paused, looking away from her husband. " Also how can I trust that you're telling me the truth?"

" Are you honestly stupid enough to trust a eunuch?" Tywin asked, Clara only shrugged. " Come." Tywin ordered, and Clara reluctantly followed Tywin back to their bed. " Don't lay down." He commanded. Clara looked at her husband's face as he pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her naked body.

" What are you doing?" Clara asked.

" I'm going to fuck you so that you forget every last lie that blasted eunuch had told you." Tywin's voice deepened. Clara trembled when Tywin started kissing her throat. Tywin's strategy was working, he would bed his stupid little wife so that her loyalty switched back to him. She was so easy to manipulate that Tywin felt secondhand embarrassment for her.

He unlaced the fastenings on his trousers to reveal a half hard cock. He lifted up Clara by her thighs and laid her down, climbing on top of her and pushing inside her as if he had done this a thousand times over. She gasped at the feeling, she wasn't as ready as she she would've liked to have been, but it was good enough for her.

" You feel this? This is honest, and I hate you even more for it. I once swore never to marry again, but no, you had to exist." Tywin snarled as he fucked her mercilessly. " Not only that, women have tried and failed to set a fire in my loins since my wife died, but you, a stupid little girl, has succeeded. Why?"

Clara caught him by surprise when she flipped Tywin over on his back and climbed on top of him. There was a certain lust in her eyes, but there was also rage.

" I am your wife!" She shouted as she positioned his cock so she could slowly slide down until he filled her completely. " I am a Lannister, and I deserve more respect than to be called stupid by my husband!" She added. Tywin didn't know how to react, so he just took it, moaning as her speed steadily increased. " Not only that, I have your heir growing inside of me, and he will not be pleased by how you have treated his mother."

" How can you possibly know you're having a boy?" Tywin asked.

" I just do." Clara said before moaning loudly. " How can you not know I'm having a boy, his power is already present, it radiates through me."

With that, Tywin came inside of her, while Clara herself did not finish, she was satisfied in other ways.

Tywin rested his head on Clara's chest and they fell asleep and woke up that way.


	11. Trial

During the recess of Tyrion's trial, Clara sat and had lunch with her husband, a nice little arrangement of cheeses and fruit. Clara was filled with pride watching her husband on the Iron Throne, it was as if he was born to it, that he should have been king in the first place.

Another three weeks had passed and Clara had a slight bump that was noticeable through her normal dresses, she would have to get some maternity dresses made for her.

Jaime walked in, Clara hadn't spoken to him or Tyrion yet. She was going to greet him, but then he started talking.

" You've condemned your own son to death." Jaime said.

" I've condemned no one, the trial is not over." Tywin spoke nonchalantly.

" This isn't a trial, it's a farce, Cersei has manipulated everything, you know it."

" I know nothing of the sort." Tywin said, with the same nonchalantness.

" You've always hated Tyrion."

" He killed his king!" Tywin raised his voice.

" As did I!" Tywin was quiet. Jaime paused. " Do you know what was the last order the Mad King gave me? To bring him your head. I saved your life so you could murder my brother?"

" It won't be murder, it'll be justice."

" Justice?" Jamie's voice raised in volume and pitch.

" I'm performing my sworn duty as hand of the king, if Tyrion is found guilty he'll be punished accordingly."

" He'll be executed." Jaime spoke in a plain and simple manner

" No, he'll be punished accordingly!" Tywin raised his voice over his son's.

" Once you said that family is what lives on, all that lives on, you told me about a dynasty that will last a thousand year, what will happen to that dynasty when Tyrion dies? I'm a kingsguard, forbidden by oath to carry on the family line." Jaime explained, Clara knew he was up to something, and she didn't like it.

" I'm well aware of your oath."

" What happens to your name, who carries the lion banner into the future battles, your nephew, Lancel Lannister, other's whose names I don't even remember." Clara was angry, she veered sharply in Jaime's direction and glared at him.

" Excuse me, Ser Jaime, but I do hope you are well aware that the future will carry on when I have your father's son." Clara snapped.

" What will happen to my dynasty if I spare the life of my grandson's killer?" Tywin added.

" It survives through me. I'll leave the kingsguard I'll take my place as your son and heir if you let Tyrion live." Jaime spoke, offering it up as a deal.

" Done." Tywin said to Clara's surprise. " When the testament is concluded and the guilty verdict rendered, Tyrion will be given the chance to speak, he'll plead for mercy, I'll allow him to join the Night's Watch, in three days time he will depart for Castle Black, you will remove your white cloak immediately, you will leave King's Landing to pursue your rightful place at Casterly Rock, you will marry a suitable woman and father children named Lannister. And you will never turn your back on your family again." Tywin explained. Clara noticed the emphasis on 'children named Lannister,' so Tywin did believe that the Baratheon children were Jaime's bastards.

" You have my word." Jaime said.

" And you have mine." Jaime walked out of the room, and Tywin turned to Clara. " Are you angry?" Tywin asked. Clara took a deep breath before she answered.

" No. I understand. He is the oldest after all. Our son will be a knight." Clara said with a smile, she actually liked the sound of that once she said it out loud. " If Jaime doesn't keep his word for whatever reason, then our son will be Lord of Casterly Rock." Clara gently stroked her husband's cheek, surprised when he didn't react negatively. " You have a backup plan." Clara giggled and brought Tywin's face to her's, sealing them with a short kiss.

" What are you playing at, woman?" Tywin asked.

" Can I not kiss my husband when things are going well?" Clara replied. Tywin huffed, making Clara laugh.

" We need to get back." Tywin said. Clara nodded and stood up from her seat. Tywin offered his arm and she took it.

They entered the throne room, and Clara and Jaime looked at each other, she gave him a criticizing look for talking to Tyrion, but his look expressed that he didn't care what she thought. She gave him a brief nod before Tywin escorted her back to her seat with the rest of court. She watched as Tywin walked back to the Iron Throne, she would have to tell him later how proud he made her.

The trial continued, Clara could only watch and gasp as Shae gave her testimony, all the things she admitted to were shocking. What was worse was when Tyrion confessed, his confession was filled with rage that Clara would have never expected a dwarf.

What made Clara more nervous was that she was the one of the closest seats to Tyrion, and for a brief second while Tyrion told everyone that he would kill them, he looked her right in the eye. Tywin noticed this and immediately demanded that Ser Meryn take Tyrion back to his cell. Tyrion, however, was not done.

" I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder, and I know I'll get no justice here, so I will let the gods decide my fate! I demand a trial by combat!" Tyrion snarled.

Clara would never forget the look on Tywin's face when Tyrion demanded the trial by combat, she had never seen such a hateful look in someone's eyes, she knew that if Tywin could have gotten away with it, he would have killed Tyrion right then and there.

Later that evening, Clara was readying herself for bed. Clara's handmaidens undid her hair and put it in a simple braid for the night. Clara dismissed them and walked over to Tywin, who was still working at his desk.

" I'm proud of you." Clara said as she walked behind Tywin, stopping to grab his shoulders and massage them gently. " Today was rather...interesting, but you manage to keep going as if this were a normal day."

" It is my duty, there is nothing to be proud of." Tywin replied.

" Then I am proud to have a husband who actually does his duty to the realm." Clara told her husband. " Come, it's been dark for almost an hour, you need rest." Clara added.

" I will rest when I finish this." Tywin said, writing furiously on the parchment. Clara sighed and stopped massaging her husband's shoulder and walked to the window, looking out at the extraordinary view of King's Landing.

" I still look at this city in awe." Clara said. " Even after being here over two months."

" Then you will never get over Casterly Rock." Tywin told her.

" When will I go there? You never told me." Clara asked.

" When I deem fit." Tywin replied. Clara laughed, of course that would be his answer.

Tywin put a seal on whatever he was working on, walked to the window, and stood next to Clara, looking out at the city.

" How often will you come visit us?" Clara asked.

" My duty of as hand of the king will keep me from you, but when there is opportunity, I will have you come to King's Landing. My child will grow up in Casterly Rock, that is vital." Tywin answered.

" I hope you call upon us often, our son will need his father in order to carry on the legacy you started." Clara said.

Tywin walk in front of Clara, turning around to face her. He put his hand on Clara's belly, his son was there, if Clara was right about him having a son. If it wasn't a son, she would have a son there eventually, but for some strange reason, he trusted Clara's certainty.

" Come." Tywin ordered, taking Clara's hand and leading him to their bed.

After laying down, Tywin put his hand on his wife's belly again, making her smile. He may not have loved her the ways that would have songs written about them, but he cared for her, she was the mother of his child, nothing more, nothing less.

The long day proved exhausting, the pair of them fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Lies

Cersei called for Clara to meet her in front of the throne room a week after the trial. Clara made especially sure she looked nice for the queen regent. She rose early to make sure that she wasn't late. She had her hair in the southern style, and now wore a flowy maternity gown in Lannister colors. Like everyday, she wore her Lannister pendant.

Clara was escorted by her handmaidens, Cersei was waiting for her.

" You're a few minutes early." Cersei said.

" I made sure that I would not be late, your grace, I woke up an hour before usual." Clara replied. Cersei smiled.

" I see you are carrying well." Cersei said, inspecting Clara's maternity dress. " I pray to the gods everyday that my father's child is healthy."

" Thank you, your grace, that is most kind of you." Clara said, wondering if Cersei meant it, she couldn't tell whether or not she did.

" Your handmaidens are excused." Cersei ordered, Clara's handmaidens promptly left. " Come, follow me, I'd like you to meet my champion for the trial by combat. I think you'll find him suitable."

Clara followed Cersei outside, watching from afar as a giant of a man slaughtered men significantly smaller than him, which most men were. That was when Clara knew that the gods have already decided that Tyrion was guilty.

She followed Cersei as she walked closer to the giant man, surprised when Cersei walked over one of the corpses as if he wasn't there. Clara went around, the stench of death making her want to throw up.

" Ser Gregor, welcome to the Capitol" Cersei said with a pause. " Thank you for riding here so quickly, you seem to be in good form."

" Who am I fighting?" Ser Gregor asked.

" Does it matter?" Cersei replied. Ser Gregor shook his head.

" Who's that?" Ser Gregor asked, pointing his sword at Clara, who to Cersei's surprise, didn't show any sign of fear.

" I am Lady Clara of House Lannister, wife of the hand of the king, lord of Casterly Rock, and warden of the west." Clara answered. " I also thank you for making haste. I would also appreciate it if you would lower your sword." Gregor obeyed. " Thank you."

" We had best be getting back, we both have our duties, and you have yours." Cersei said to Gregor. " Come Clara."

Clara followed her queen, giving Ser Gregor a smile before she turned her back on him.

" I think the gods have already proven that Tyrion is guilty." Clara said.

" I want you to visit Tyrion." Cersei ordered. Clara's eyes widened.

" Your grace, I am willing to do so, I just wish to know why." Clara stated.

" It will pain him to see that my father's legacy will live through you and your children." Cerei answered.

" Your grace, Jaime is to become lord of Casterly Rock." Clara informed the queen.

" No he won't." Cersei said.

" He promised my husband that he would become Lord of Casterly Rock if Tyrion lived." Clara spoke what she knew.

" Tyrion is going to die, how many men have you seen like Gregor Clegane?" She asked.

" You're right, your grace." Clara told her.

" I will escort you to the cells, then you will be on your own." Cersei revealed.

They didn't talk the rest of the way there, but as promised, once they arrived to Tyrion's cell, Cersei gave the order and left with her guards. Clara nervously slinked into the cell to see Tyrion sitting down and staring at the wall.

" Lord Tyrion." Clara stammered.

" Lady Clara, I've never gotten a chance to talk to you." Tyrion replied. " So here you are, carrying who will probably be the heir to Casterly Rock, down here with a man like me. I know my father didn't put you up to this, I'm guessing it was my sweet sister."

" It was her grace's order, yes." Clara replied.

" Do you believe I did it?" Tyrion asked. Clara nodded.

" The gods have decided, Ser Gregor Clegane is going to tear whoever is your champion apart." Clara said.

" Wonderful." Tyrion raised his voice, more sarcasm was present than needed. " Sometimes I think about how you may be faring with my father, so tell me, how does he treat you?"

" We have had our moments." Clara looked down at her feet and chuckled. " But I was lied to and afraid. In the end he has given me my child, and I love him as any woman should love her husband."

" I hope for your child's health, because I know what it is like to be imperfect with Tywin Lannister as a father." Tyrion said.

" What is it with my husband's children and not meaning what they say? Cersei told me she prays for my child, but I think she's lying to me." Clara muttered.

" If Cersei says that, she's trying to get on your good side. You are a powerful woman, wife of the hand, wife of her father. She will want to use your status to get what she wants." Tyrion said.

" During the trial, when you told everyone that you would have gladly killed them, you were looking at me." Clara paused. " If you could, would you?"

" More than anyone in that room." Tyrion admitted unashamedly.

" I thought so." Clara said with a sad smile. " When I arrived in King's Landing, I thought my marriage to Tywin meant I would be loved by everyone. Turns out I was wrong." Clara paused, she decided she wanted out. She walked to the cell door and knocked, the guard opened it and let her pass, not even saying goodbye to Tyrion.

While Clara was walking down the halls, she saw Varys for the first time in days, and she finally had the opportunity to talk to him. She sped towards him, her gown billowing behind her, and an angry look plastered on her face.

" Lady Clara, I-" Varys was interrupted when Clara slapped him in the face.

" I want you to explain why you thought it was appropriate to lie to the wife of the hand?" Clara snarled.

" I'm not the only person who has lied to you in King's Landing." Varys said.

" But you told me the most disgusting lie." Clara replied. " You have no defense, eunuch."

" You had best be careful, Lady Clara." Varys warned.

" Why should I be?" Clara asked.

" Because my little birds have told me that you visited Tyrion Lannister and told him that you would help him escape." Varys said.

" That's a lie!" Clara raised her voice. " The queen regent ordered me to visit him!"

" You had better hurry before my little bird reaches Tywin, if it isn't already too late." Varys said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a servant girl walking quickly in the direction of the tower of the hand. Clara started running in her direction, but the servant girl was quick.

" Stop! I order you to stop!" Clara spoke firmly, but the servant girl didn't obey. " Stop or I will have you executed!" She still didn't stop. Clara ran as fast as she could, and somehow managed to catch up with the servant girl and grabbed her by the arm.

" A traitor is trying to kill me!" The servant girl screamed. " Lady Clara is a traitor to the crown!" Clara covered her mouth before she could say more.

" Guards!" Clara shouted, and there were guards coming from every passage the hall lead to. " This girl calls me a traitor, you will not listen to her, you will bring her to the tower of the hand where she can answer to my husband." Immediately half the guards grabbed the servant girl by the arms, the other half drew their swords and pointed them at Clara. " Drop your swords." Clara snarled.

" The girl says you're a traitor to the crown, she could be right." One of the guards said. " Go on, tell us girl, why is she a traitor?"

" You will do no such thing or you will spend tonight in a cell." Clara ordered. " I will not say this again, drop your swords."

" She is going to help the imp escape!" The servant girl cried.

" Are you going to trust a servant girl, or the wife of the hand of the king?" Clara asked.

One of the rebel guards was about to approach Clara, but suddenly he stopped, and Clara saw a large sword going through his stomach.

Right behind him was Ser Gregor Clegane. She watched as he drew his sword out of the guard and finished off the rest of the rebellious half and finally, the servant girl. Clara watched in horror, standing incredibly still. When Gregor was finished with his killing, he looked down at Clara.

" Ser Gregor, I cannot thank you enough." Clara stammered. " Follow me, I was just about to report the servant girl to my husband, he will reward you for your loyalty."

The two of them went up the spiraling staircases up to the tower of the hand. Clara did not bother to knock on the door, she walked right in to find Tywin working. He looked up at his wife, concerned about whatever happened that she might bring Gregor Clegane to him.

" Ser Gregor just saved my life." Clara spoke immediately. " We have made an enemy in Varys. He sent a servant girl to lie to you and had three men draw their swords at me."

Tywin stood up from his desk and walked quickly over to his wife.

" Are you hurt?" He asked, Clara shook her head. " Ser Gregor. I owe you, and a Lannister always pays his debts."

" There is nothing you can give me that the queen regent already has." Ser Gregor said.

" If that be so, you are excused." Tywin said. Ser Gregor left the room, slamming the door behind him.

" Tywin, I'm frightened. What will Varys try to do next?" Clara said.

" I will have someone take care of Varys, you will have nothing to fear any longer." Tywin said. " I may not be able to kill him, but I still can punish him." Tywin added.

" Thank you."

" How was the visit with my daughter?" Tywin asked.

" It was lovely, she prays for the wellbeing of our child." Clara paused. " She forced me to visit Tyrion, however."

" She what?"

" She thought that I would be able to hurt Tyrion the most, and she wanted him hurt." Clara admitted.

" It will never happen again." Tywin said, he was angry, not at Clara, but with Cersei.

" I certainly hoped it wouldn't." Clara said with a smile.

" You will stay with me for the rest of the day, tomorrow you will have Lannister men appointed to be your personal guards." Tywin said.

" That's good." Clara said. " Thank you."


	13. A Happy Family

Since Clara reported the incident with the guards, Varys had been reprimanded and was now in the dungeons. Tywin knew well that he would still be able to communicate with his spies, so it wasn't as if the information flow Varys brought would end. Tywin made sure he had that information, he recently had to have it beaten out of Varys.

Clara was given five Lannister guards to accompany her wherever she went. At the moment, she was on her way to visit Cersei, who requested her presence again. Twice in two days, Clara wondered what Cersei could possibly want from her.

Clara met Cersei in her chambers as instructed. She walked in to see Cersei still wearing her nightgown, her hair undressed, and she looked as if she were slightly drunk. Clara simply curtseyed and smiled at her queen regent.

" Your grace." Clara said, acknowledging Cersei's presence.

" Clara." Cersei said with a pause. " I hear you had an interesting time after you left Tyrion's cell."

" Frightening is how I'd personally describe it." Clara replied quietly.

" Of course." Cersei said sweetly, too sweetly. " I never did like Varys, I like him even less now that I hear his 'little birds,' as he likes to call them, tried to hurt you." Cersei said. Clara smiled, knowing how untrue Cersei's words were, as sweet as they were.

" Thank you." Clara looked Cersei in the eyes, during her stay in King's Landing, she learned what the eyes of a liar looked like, and Cersei's eyes looked like they had lied since the day she was born.

" How was your visit with that filthy imp? Surely you had an interesting conversation." Cersei inquired.

" Indeed we did. I asked him a few questions, and found out he wants me dead...not surprising in the least." Clara paused. " I'm going to tell you something I told Tyrion. When I came to King's Landing, I thought I was going to be loved and admired by people. It turns out I was completely wrong."

" I generally don't admit this to people, and I will not go in depth. All I will say is that I know exactly how you feel." Cersei said. Clara looked surprised. " Don't give me that look, I am sure you've heard stories about me." Cersei said, she almost sounded disgusted. " Mutterings of hatred behind my back, I hear them all."

" I'm so sorry, your grace." Clara said.

" Leave me." Cersei immediately snapped. Clara save the queen regent a sad smile before turning and leaving, closing the door quietly behind her.

Clara wandered the corridors aimlessly, looking for someone to talk to. It was then she saw Jaime come around a corner, accidentally bumping into her hard enough that she almost fell to the floor, but Jaime grabbed her hand and pulled her back up to her feet in time. He may have been a cripple, but he was still quick.

" I'm sorry." Jaime said.

" You are fine, Ser Jaime, you stopped my fall and now there's no worry." Clara replied.

" I see you're heavily guarded." Jaime said.

" Oh, did you not hear?" Clara asked, Jaime shook his head. " I was attacked by some of Varys' spies yesterday, your father wished I had my own personal guard."

" He must care for you then, odd thing for my father to do." Jaime said, Clara knew right away he was trying to flatter her.

" Jaime, I think we both know that your father only cares for my life because I carry his child inside of me." Clara told Jaime.

" I'm glad you know that much." Jaime told Clara.

" You're not going to hold your end of the bargain, are you?" Clara asked randomly.

" Most likely not, with Cersei's champion being Gregor Clegane." Jaime admitted. " As I said, if Tyrion lives, I become heir."

" She is your grace to you, Ser." Clara said with a certain venom.

" Haven't you heard? She's a lot more to me than that." Jaime replied with the same amount of venom, it made Clara smirk.

" So you admit that you are the queen regent's lover and your bastard son sits on the Iron Throne?" She asked.

" What are you going to do about it? You know what happened to Ned Stark." Jaime replied.

" Of course I won't tell. Tommen is far more deserving of the throne than Stannis Baratheon. Besides, unlike Eddard Stark, I found that I've lost my honor. Your father and sister have really started to rub off on me." Clara said.

" Freys have honor?" Jaime scoffed.

" I am a Lannister now. Do Lannisters have honor? Ser Jaime?" Clara asked.

" Not a drop." Jaime answered.

" I had best be going. It was nice talking to you, Ser Jaime, I hope to do it again soon." Clara said before walking off, Jaime not saying a word to her after that.

Later that evening, Clara was taking a bath while her husband worked in the other room of their chambers. Clara had her eyes closed and was enjoying the water's heat, it was hot enough it turned her skin red.

Her handmaidens washed her hair and put scented oils in the tub. By the time Clara was finished with her bath, she smelled of lavender and mint. Tywin could smell it from his desk, he cursed whoever invented scented oils.

Clara had her hair dried and nightgown put on before she walked out where her husband was working, leaving a small trail of water from what wetness was left in her hair. She sat down in the chair in front of Tywin's desk. Tywin looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow.

" What do you want?" He asked.

" I have a few questions for you." Clara admitted. " Jaime admitted to me today that our king is his bastard. I-"

" You will keep your silence about that subject." Tywin said, cutting her off. " We do not need another war on our hands because you could not control your gossip." Tywin paused, he stopped writing for a moment and looked up at his wife. " Have you told anyone else?"

" Of course not, do you take me for a fool?" Clara asked. " I just wanted to know if he told you the same thing?" Clara asked.

" No. I figured that one out for myself as the children grew up. They look exactly like Lannisters, not a trace of Baratheon in them." Tywin sighed and continued writing. " It's a good thing you haven't told anyone else."

" Why is that?" She asked.

" It would have been my sworn duty to kill them." Tywin answered.

" Wouldn't that make it your sworn duty to kill me then?" Tywin stopped writing when he comprehended his wife's words. " Or do you actually trust me?"

" Are you forgetting you have my legacy inside your belly?" Tywin asked.

" I thought Jaime was your legacy."

" Jaime is only my heir if Tyrion lives, and it is certain that with Gregor Clegane as my daughter's champion, Tyrion will die." Tywin told Clara.

" What a wonderful, happy family I've become a part of." Clara said with a sarcastic smile.

Tywin actually let out a small laugh.


	14. Trial by Combat

The trial by combat was to commence in a few minutes. Clara sat beside her husband as they watched the spectators pour in to watch what would probably be the death of Oberyn Martell. No amount of mental preparation would prepare Clara for what she was about to see.

She had to be strong and not seem distressed, this was not the first or last death she would see. She stared straightforward, not particularly looking at anything, just staring to the point that everything was blurred.

Cersei arrived and sat down in her seat, she looked over at Clara, giving her a false, reassuring smile. Clara repaid it, but with honesty.

" I do hope that the Mountain's reputation is proven true today." Clara told Tywin.

" You've seen the Mountain kill men with swords in their hands, imagine how much easier it will be since Oberyn only has a spear." Tywin replied.

" If Oberyn has a spear, he must be very confident." Clara mentioned.

" Ha! More like he's blinded by his desire for revenge." Tywin scoffed.

" Revenge for who?" Clara asked.

" He claims that Gregor Clegane murdered Elia Martell and her children, raping her in the process. He also claims I gave the order." Tywin explained.

Suddenly, a familiar face Clara did not wish to see arrived on the scene. It was Varys, had his sentence been so short after all? Clara gave her husband a confused look.

" What in seven hells is Lord Varys doing here?" Clara asked.

" He's more useful to me free than imprisoned." Tywin answered. " It's more difficult for his spies to have access to him, while imprisoned, therefore, the flow of information was stunted. I cannot have that, not in times like these."

" I see." Clara said, hiding her anger.

It was then Tyrion was escorted out by two guards. Clara simply stared at him. She then noticed he started talking to Oberyn, though she couldn't hear what they were saying over the talking of the crowd. She desperately wanted to know.

She noticed Oberyn's lack of armor, this would make it so desperately easy for Ser Gregor to tear him apart. Clara smiled a little bit. She had grown a fondness for Gregor Clegane since he had saved her life, she would have to congratulate him once he won the trial.

Then Ser Gregor Clegane was now ready and had arrived, wielding the largest sword Clara had ever seen, and covered head to toe in armor. There was cheering from the grow, Clara quietly clapped, a smug little smirk on her face.

Tywin looked at his wife, the smirk on her face, the mischievous glint in her eyes, she no longer looked like the silly Frey girl, she looked like a Lannister. She was regal, fearless, and proud. It almost made Tywin smile.

Almost being the key word.

Grand Maester Pycelle stepped out into the arena, Clara almost groaned, not another speech from that old fool.

" In the sights of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this...man, Tyrion Lannister. May the mother grant them mercy, may the father grant them such justice as they deserve, May the warrior-" Clara stopped listening when Tywin made a gesture so that people would get on with it. The horn blew, and Grand Maester Pycelle finally shut up, took a bow, and left the arena.

Clara noticed Oberyn and Ellaria kiss, the last kiss Oberyn Martell would ever receive. He grabbed his spear, and walked out. It was almost like a dance, the way he was able to move himself and the spear, it was truly beautiful and graceful. Many cheered, Clara did not, neither did Tywin or Cersei.

" Have they told you who I am?" Oberyn asked Gregor.

" Some dead man!" Gregor snarled before be joined in the fight, swinging his sword at Oberyn. Oberyn moved back and blocked the attack.

" I am the brother of Elia Martell, do you know why I've come all the way to this stinking shitpile of a city?" Oberyn paused. " For you." He said before he began his next attack. Oberyn was quick, Clara would give him that, but that did not better his chances in her opinion.

" I'm going to hear you confess before you die. You raped my sister, you murdered her, you killed her children, say it now and we can make this quick." They continued their fighting, Oberyn knocking off Ser Gregor's helmet. " Say it." It amazed Clara how calm Oberyn was. The Mountain turned swiftly around, the clank of metal on metal sounded throughout the arena.

" You raped her!" Oberyn was less calm now " You murdered her!" Oberyn shouted. " You killed her children." Oberyn said quietly, but his voice was filled with hatred. He did a series of flips to dodge Ser Gregor's attacks. " You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children." Oberyn growled right before Ser Gregor kicked him, and not long after Oberyn got back up, The Mountain cut his spear in two. Oberyn did more flips to get away from Ser Gregor so he could go retrieve another spear.

The fighting continued, Ser Gregor knocked Oberyn down again. But Oberyn stuck his spear in Ser Gregor's armor, a gasp from the crowd arose, but Clara knew that it would take more than a spear to kill The Mountain. She was proven right when Ser Gregor continued to fight.

" You raped her!" Oberyn roared. " You murdered her!" Ser Gregor charged at Oberyn, but his shin was sliced open by Oberyn's spearhead and he fell to his knees. " You killed her children!" Oberyn ran at Ser Gregor and stuck his spear through him again, this time it would most likely be fatal. Some of the crowd cheered. Clara, Tywin, and Cersei simply glared at Oberyn, wonder how in the seven hells he could have done this.

" You're dying. No, no, no, you can't die yet, you haven't confessed." Oberyn pulled out the spear from Ser Gregor. " Say it." He said as he paced around Ser Gregor. " Say her name. Elia Martell, you raped her, you killed her children. Elia Martell, who gave you the order?" Oberyn asked, pointing at Tywin. " Who gave you the order?" Oberyn roared, still pointing at Tywin.

" Say her name!" Oberyn screamed. " You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children!" Oberyn walked closer to Oberyn. " Say it, say her name." Oberyn looked at Elliria. " Say it!"

The Mountain tripped Oberyn and and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him to to hit him in the face, blood hit the ground. Ser Gregor climbed on top of Oberyn and began to speak.

" Elia Martell." He said as he started shoving his thumbs in Oberyn's eyes. Clara forced herself to look, it was important she was able to handle these kinds of things. " I killed her children, and I raped her. Then I smashed her head in like this!" Ser Gregor growled before Oberyn's head was smashed in, blood oozing from his cracked skull.

There was a blood curdling scream from Ellaria Sand, and the crowd gasped in surprised. Clara just watched as Ser Gregor collapsed besides Prince Oberyn's corpse, an emotionless stare. Clara wondered if Ser Gregor would die too.

Tywin stood up from his seat " God have made their will known, Tyrion Lannister, In the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name, you're hereby sentenced to death." He announced.

The look on Tyrion's face was priceless. But Clara saw that look and it dawned on her finally. Tyrion Lannister was actually innocent, and the gods had not been just.


	15. Lust and Loss

" What do you think of her?" Tywin asked, his arm around Shae's waist, showing her to his wife in their bedchamber that evening. His naive wife was shocked, but also curious. She walked closer to the nude whore show before her, curiously grazing her body with her eyes. She raised her hand to reach out and touch Shae, but she was too nervous and put her hand down.

" This isn't right, it's a sin." Clara said. Tywin only let out a small laugh.

" We commit many sins in our life, Clara. Your husband permits it, therefore, it isn't adultery, go on, touch her." Tywin said. Clara looked up at her husband and smiled, raising her hand again to touch Shae's small, soft breasts, staring at them as she did.

Shae did not move at all, she stayed still as her new customer of sorts touched her. Lord Tywin was paying her a great amount of money, it was worth the shame and embarrassment that came from being used as a woman's plaything. She was used to being the plaything of men, but being a woman's plaything now made her feel even weaker. If the fair sex had control of her, what was she?

" Shae, I want you to pleasure my wife for me." Tywin ordered.

" Yes, my lord." Shae said before she reached for the fastenings and ties of Clara's modest dress.

" No." Tywin said. Shae turned around to look at Tywin. " Keep the dress on."

Shae obeyed and grabbed Clara's hand gently, leading her and having her lay down on the bed. Tywin watched as Shae lifted up Clara skirts, removed her smallclothes, and with a woman's gentle touch, started warming up his wife, caressing her thighs, and kissing what was in between them.

Clara did not move or make a sound for a while, but once Shae struck a chord within her body, Clara let out a light gasp. Tywin sat down in a chair five feet from the bed, giving him a perfect view of what his whore did to his wife. He undid his trousers, grabbing his cock and pulling it out, stroking it slowly.

After Clara started responding, Shae put a finger inside her cunt and started licking her clit. Clara was shocked at how good a woman could feel, especially and experienced one like Shae. She looked at her husband, wondering if she was doing everything right, but when she saw Tywin's cock hardening in his hand, she was assured that she was doing everything perfectly.

Clara grew even more aroused at the sight of her husband, and let out a loud moan. Shae's fingers started doing more than just pumping in and out of her cunt, they stayed in her wet cunt and started making a 'come hither' motion against the upper wall. This drove Clara mental, resulting in her making the most interesting, wonderful little sounds. This along with the amazing feeling of Shae's tongue on her clit made Clara spasm, and scream within minutes. There were tears running down Clara's cheeks, it had felt so good she didn't want it to come to an end, but then she remembered, all good things must come to an end.

" Shae." Tywin said. " Come here." He ordered. Shae nonchalantly got off the bed and walked over to Lord Tywin. She knew exactly what he wanted, she kneeled and took his cock in her mouth, which surprised Clara, never had she seen something so...degrading. Maybe it was only degrading because of how powerful Tywin was and how powerful Shae wasn't, Clara wondered about that. She also wondered if what Shae just did to her made her feel lesser.

She's a whore, Clara thought, did whores need respect? Of course not, they were used to this kind of treatment, it made Clara feel better about herself. After her small internal conflict, she watched in awe at the sight of Shae's mouth on Tywin's cock. Tywin grabbed her by the hair and pushed her further down, Shae made several gagging noises, generally she didn't, but this was unexpected.

Clara stood up and walked closer when her husband began to groan and shudder from Shae's ministrations. Clara walked beside her husband, knelt down, and started kissing his throat as he had done to her before. Tywin forcefully grabbed Clara's face and kissed her on the mouth, making her lose her balance and slump to the floor, only being held up by Tywin's hands on the sides of her face.

Before Tywin came, he pulled out of Shae's mouth and roughly moved her, making her fall onto the floor. Tywin was never exactly gentle, but Clara saw his actions tonight as absolutely ferocious. But the strangest thing was that she enjoyed it, she enjoyed watching her husband be so consumed by lust he lost all control, that never happened, never! Clara had an idea, making her smile slyly.

" Come to me, Tywin." Clara said smoothly, seductively. Tywin grabbed his wife and kissed her roughly, but she pushed him away and knelt down, looking up at him and smirking. " If you don't want the whore to finish the job, I will." She said. Tywin nodded, making Clara beam with happiness. She parted her lips and took his cock in her mouth as Shae had done before.

Shae watched as Clara sucked, she had obviously never done so before, but Clara's innocence proved more arousing to Tywin than Shae's experience. She really did love her husband, it shocked Shae, only a lovestruck woman would offer such a thing if she could avoid it. Shae felt sorry for the poor girl, so naive, so unaware of her husband's crimes.

Tywin, to Shae's surprise, was gentler with his wife than than he had been with her. There was no hair pulling, no forcing his cock down her throat, he just allowed her to do what she pleased. She watched as Clara made eye contact with Tywin as as she struggled to take his cock down her throat, making him hiss and groan at the sight of it. Tywin came shortly after that, and Clara to Shae's surprise didn't spit his seed out in shock of the flavor, she swallowed it. That moment, Shae grinned, she would have made a good whore.

Clara lead her exhausted husband to their bed and beckoned Shae to join them. They continued to dote on Tywin sexually until all of them were just so exhausted, they finally went to sleep.

In the middle of the night however, things were to change.

Shae heard footsteps and smiled to herself, wondering if it was Tywin, since she saw Clara fast asleep next to her.

" Tywin, my lion?" She said as she rose up and saw Tyrion, he surprised her with his presence, he was the last person she expected to see, suddenly, guilt took over her. She knew Tyrion was going to hurt her after that, so she grabbed a knife, but Tyrion grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and was able to keep her from stabbing him, climbing on top of her so he could efficiently keep her from stabbing him. He got the knife away from her and she slapped him several times, Tyrion struggled to defend himself.

That was when Clara was roused from her sleep. But by the time she was fully awake, Tyrion had already choked Shae to death with the gold chain she wore. Clara didn't see Tyrion, he was too short. Instead, she caressed Shae's thigh and kissed it.

" Shae." When Shae didn't respond, Clara laughed. " Come on, whore." She said. They angered Tyrion, snuck under the bed to get the knife from the other side, Shae was not going to be the only bitch to die tonight. "Shae?" Clara said worried. She now realized Shae was dead. " Shae! Shae! No!" Clara screamed.

Clara was then grabbed by the hair and dragged to the floor, Tyrion then repeatedly stabbed her in the stomach, killing her unborn child while doing so. Clara screamed, not in pain, but because she knew her child was dead.

" My son!" Clara shrieked. " You killed my son!"

" You will not give my father what he wants." Tyrion snarled before he slit her throat to finish the job.

In a pool of her own blood, Lady Clara Lannister was no more.

_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you had fun reading this. _


End file.
